Trick with a Treat
by aiyen
Summary: It's Halloween.. And Mr. Narumi set up a party. And what's there to do, trick or treating of course.  Well, for Mikan, she's getting mostly tricks specially from who? Natsume? But there's treats of course..But he ends up what? NxM.. Oneshot... R


**I don't own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy**

Hi there! This is my first time doing a oneshot. And frankly speaking, I'm not really sure how to. I just felt like writing. Though I haven't updated my two fanfics for some time. Check them out by the way.

* * *

**Trick with a Treat**

by: Aiyen

It's almost 2 hours before their Halloween party. It was Mr. Narumi's idea and he said he'd take of everything as long as they come wearing Halloween costumes. And frankly speaking, Mikan was quite far from being done.

"Oh no! Anna could you put make-up one me?" Mikan asked in panic.

"Relax Mikan. It's still early. " Anna replied sheepishly.

"It's not like they're going to check our attendance." Hotaru a.ka. Ice Queen said. She was already done and was waiting for them.

"But still, we need to be early." Mikan pouted.

"I just don't understand why you want to arrive early in this party while you are always late for class." She replied with a hint of suspicious.

"Ahh! It's just- -Ahh!!" Mikan was now falling apart luckily Anna and Nonoko were there smiling, ready to help her.

"Hotaru stop staring at me! You look scary!" Mikan shouted as if watching a horror movie.

"That's the point idiot!" Hotaru said.

After putting on the make-up, Anna and Nonoko went ahead because Mikan has still to put on her customes.

It took them one and a half hour to finish everything but they did. But they can't relax yet. They still had to walk to the party and honestly speaking, the route they were going to take was spooky. After all, they had to pass through the woods.

"Hotaru, I'm scared!" Mikan said trembling but her friend just remained quiet, which freak Mikan out more.

"Ahh! Hotaru, c'mon. Say something." This time even her voice was trembling.

But still, she never spoke any word. It was freaky silent that you could clearly hear the rushing wind, those unusual noises. Added to that, the shadows of the things around her seemed to be the shape of a monster, or that's what Mikan thought. She should have taken a flashlight but Hotaru told her not to do so. She said it would add to the "thrill".

"Hey Mikan…" Hotaru spoke quietly, "What's that behind you?"

"Ahh! Where? Ahh!" She was really scared that she started running, running while her eyes closed? That's unusual. But still she managed to see some bright lights and decided to head there. Luckily it led to where Mr. Narumi's party was. It was a private party, only for their class. So she decided to look for Yuu or any close friend to comfort her from her fear.

"Hotaru! Are you here yet?! Anna?! Yuu?!" She said constantly turning her head to search but she didn't notice where she was going.

"Ouch!" She said when she bumped to a certain someone.

"Oi.." He said.

Mikan was very much familiar with that voice, she couldn't mistaken it for someone else'.

"Natsume!" She said as she looked up. She felt like crying at that moment. Sure, Natsume wasn't exactly known to comfort others but he was always there when she need him. And right now, she needed anybody. Knowing Mikan she was very, very, very scared. She couldn't hold it anymore so she burst into tears, ruining the make-up she had on.

"What's the matter little girl?" Natsume asked, trying not to show much concern when deep inside he just want to wrap her around his arms, to let her feel that he was protecting her, but certain things have limitations, and certain feeling and desires are just meant to be kept inside.

"I'm so scared, I'm so scared!" She kept repeating, constantly rubbing her eyes.

"Geez, you know what you should take a look at yourself in the mirror, that would scare you more." He answered sarcastically. He wanted her to be annoyed, it was the only way he knew he could make her forget her fear, the only connection they had.

"It's Halloween Natsume, in case you forgot. People are supposed to dress scary." She said between her tears.

"So is it Halloween for you everyday? You seemed to be fond of wearing that scary mask of your." He smirked.

"Ahh! It's not a mask. It's my face!" She shouted at him, she wasn't crying anymore.

Natsume was about to make another insult, yes, another insult when he heard Mr. Narumi speak with the microphone.

"Good evening. Are you all ready everyone for what I have prepared for you?" Mr. Narumi started…

"Well, I hope you are." He said, answering his own question.

"Before we begin our party let's have a game first. The rules are simple. You'll be paired and each pair will have a basket. It's like the easter egg hunting, but instead of easter eggs, you'll have to find the treats in the woods. The treats maybe in any form as long as it is created with alice, for example, a talking pencil, a dream pillow. Get the idea?" He paused, "The pair with the most items wins and get this coupon worth of 5 thousand rabbits. You can spend it in Central Town perhaps. The closest person to you would be your partner. The baskets are over the back. After 2 minutes the game will begin. The game will be finished after 45 minutes."

"Did you hear that Natsume?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"Of course Idiot!" Natsume said trying to pick a fight with her but unfortunately she was too excited to take the bait.

"C'mon, let's get the basket!" She said as she grabber his hand.

"Who said I'd be your partner?" He was trying to get away from her, after all she shouldn't get involve with him too much. He was different; his hands were stained with darkness as much as he hates it. He just wants a little cheering from her everyday, a little smile hoping to heal him from his guilt though it's not enough. He doesn't want her to see the pain and darkness he masked with his cold attitude.

"C'mon. Try to have a little fun once in a while." She said softly with concern. How could Natsume say no. And those eyes, those innocent eyes that seemed to look pass his façade.

"If I say yes, would you be quiet?" He asked looking away,

"Yes! C'mon!" She pulled him and got the basket.

Mikan seemed to be not listening a while ago because she only heard the part about the game, not the part about the you-have-to-find-it-in-the-woods- thing. If she knew she wouldn't participate. For all she knows, there could be ghost there or witches.

"Natsume, I'm scared!" She said as she was holding Natsume's arms.

"Geez, stop clinging little girl!" He said annoyed when in fact this is what he want though a part of him hated it, the part of him that constantly reminding him not to allow Mikan to be his only weakness, to get away from her. But heck, today is Halloween. It's an exception and he can have Mikan as long as he wants.

"Natsume do you see any treats?" Mikan asked while also looking for treats.

Natsume didn't answer…

"Hey!" Mikan tried shaking Natsume's arm.

"I'm just wondering little girl, who is that girl wearing white beside you?" He smirked, "She's been following us since the start of the game."

"Ahh!!" Mikan screamed and ran but she fell. Natsume was quick enough to catch her. And the're faces were inches away. Mikan seemed to notice it and properly stood.

But Natsume pinned him against the tree. Her eyes met his serious gaze. They were so close she could feel his body against her. She could smell his breath that seems to hypnotize her. She certainly hasn't kissed before but instinct told her where this was going. She just fell into his spell and closed her eyes as his faced came closer to her by the second.

But it never came, the kiss. She decided to open her eyes and saw Natsume's smirk.

"You're blushing polkatos." He said still with a smirk.

"Ahh! You're annoying." She walked away and said it when in fact she actually felt butterflies in her stomach for the first time. She didn't anticipate for the kiss, it was the moment that made her do it. And she was watching too much drama. She just followed what she saw in T.V. She tried to convince her self. So why did she felt sad, and disappointed?

" Wait!" Natsume grabbed her hand. She thought he was going to apologize. Actually, he did want but his pride took over. And back then, he meant to kiss her but stop at the last second. As he believed, she's better off with some guy who can provide her a bright future unlike him who has no future. So it was better if he didn't take any steps that would change what they are now.

"It's Halloween, trick or treat… I choose trick." He said.

"It's a trick? Ahh… I can't believe - -" She stopped when she heard her hair clip ringing, yes, her hair clip.

"Hello?" She said to the hair clip.

"It's one of Hotaru's invention. It's a small phone." She said when Natsume looked at her, confused.

But no one answered on the other line. She just kept on hearing someone breathing heavily.

"Hotaru? Hotaru?" She was very worried. Come to think of it, she never saw her again since they separated on the way here. Did something happen to her?

"Natsume let's go back. I'll try to find Hotaru there." She said almost crying again.

Natsume said nothing and just followed her. He doesn't know what to say yet. Heck, he said the wrong thing a while ago, saying it was a trick. But it was for her right? Because he doesn't want her to get stained like he did. Or was it because he was scared that if he confess to her, she would dump him, neglect, say no to him. Which way it was, it was still wrong to say it was a trick.

Minutes of walking have passed and they soon arrive at the party. It was late and most of the pairs have returned.

"Hotaru, Hotaru?" Mikan tried to contact her best friend. But really, all she could hear was someone breathing heavily. Suddenly, someone spoke.

"Look behind you Idiot!" It was Hotaru

Mikan looked around and saw a white lady.

"Ahhh!!!"

"Relax, it's my latest invention." Hotaru said on the other line.

"So what is it?" Mikan asked, terrified.

"It's a white lady. Even you could have guessed that. It's supposed to scare you and it worked well."

"Hotaru!! I was so scared and worried about you. And you- - you were just - - just pulling a trick over me! Ahh! Why do you people keep tricking me?!" She shouted.

"Probably because it's Halloween." She said sarcastically.

"But still, so where are you anyway." Mikan asked.

"Oh, just somewhere. I'll just see you tomorrow. Don't wanna disturb you and Natsume." She said and hang the phone. Mikan returned the hair clip back to her hair. It was then that she noticed Natsume wasn't their anymore.

She was walking towards a small fountain just nearby. Although it was on the back it was kinda dark, she was there. She washed the make-up she had on. She sighed.

She was about to turned around to return to the party when a hand crept over her shoulder. She tried to scream but she was silent by the hand around her mouth.

"It's me polkadots." Natsume said quietly.

"Oh. What do you want _pervert_." Emphasizing the word pervert.

"I'm sorry about a while ago."

Before Mikan could react she felt something warm over her lips. He was kissing her! She couldn't help but be amazed on how his lips felt it was so soft. It wasn't a passionate one; it was a simple, innocent kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked surprise.

"I tricked you so I have to give a treat." He simply answered.

"And you think it was a treat kissing you." Mikan tried to sound angry. She did enjoy the kiss. But she couldn't be honest with him. What if this was again a trick. It would embarrass her to death not to mention hurt her if she would burst her feeling out and he'd just laugh at her.

"I - - I love you" He said shyly and hesitantly. He couldn't care anymore if he would stain her pureness. He'll prevent it. He'd protect her. He'll do anything. He loved her.

She remained silent. Shocked to the fullest. While he seriously gaze at her, waiting for her reply patiently.

She didn't know what to say except- - …

"I love you too, even though you're a pervert, a jerk, a total idiot, I still love you. I don't know why, but I do."

"Happy Halloween polkadots." He said.

"You know, you should stop calling me polkadots." She replied though this time she wasn't shouting.

"Only if you don't wear that mask of yours." He teased.

"Natsume!" And she smack him on the shoulder.

"It's a shame though, we didn't won the 5 thousand rabbits. We could have shopped together in central town." She said when she remembered about it.

"I'll treat you to Central Town everyday." He replied.

* * *

It took me about hours to finish this. I just had this idea after eating supper. Hope you review. It has many errors though, sorry about that. It just I don't have enough time to reread it coz' my dad wants me to go to sleep now. So please review. And happy Halloween to everyone. And please bear with me on the errors about trick or treat, or about Halloween because we don't have that here in Philippines, it's not popular here. And about that kissing scene, I know it's too short and lack of info. Sorry 'bout that also. Never kissed anyone before so I have no idea about that. Though I did want to put a more nice kissing scene. Too bad. Well, Review please. 


End file.
